Redemption
by nikki marie wesker
Summary: Wesker shows up at claire's door needing her assistance, but as wesker's time runs out and with a old rival out for his blood, he soon realises that he has made some bad choices. Updated plz Review
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of redemption the first chapter is the first original three in one with added and changed stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own resident evil or the characters**

**ITALICS – Thoughts **

**REDEMPTION**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Claire Redfield was sat in her apartment all by herself as usual she wanted to have a life where she had a lovely husband; a couple of kid's maybe a dog but her job and her reputation for getting caught in a middle of a biohazard squashed any chances of that ever happening, she could never put some innocent man in danger like that so her only company this evening consisted of jerry springer, a hot cup of chocolate and a quilted blanket that was far too big for just one person.

Things had been quiet lately since the death of albert wesker it seemed too quiet though and that's what worried her it just meant that something big was going to happen but when and how one could only guess, Claire sat her cup down on the old warn out pine coffee table and let her eyes slowly shut a few seconds later she drifted off into a horror filled dream….

Claire was awoken by a soft knock at the door checking her watch that read four am, _I've been asleep that long... _Claire put her hand down the side of her sofa pulling out a very old handgun, walking towards the door, one hand on the gun and the other on the door handle she slowly opened the door immediately pointing the gun in the face of who was standing in front of her _no way_

Claire stood there for a while before either moved, Claire couldn't speak so many thoughts going through her head at once _is he here to kill me, kidnap me, use me as bait, _Claire forced herself away from her thoughts and said the only thing that would make any sense right now "what are you doing here" she could hear the tremble in her voice even though she was trying to stay as calm as possible, "hmm I was expecting more of a warm welcome and as for your question.." Claire was about to get ready for a backhand to come her way but to her surprise it never came, she looked at wesker who seemed to be looking rather worried _what the hell? "_I need a place to stay just for a little while"

Claire stared in shock and confusion, Albert wesker was asking to stay at her apartment _what is going on? _Claire took a deep breath to steady herself "and why would I want to do that, you're a traitor, and I'm sure you have enough money to check into a hotel" wesker was expecting this, the Redfield's have always been stubborn and well he was not surprised after everything he had put her and Chris through "miss Redfield" he smirked when he saw her frown "there are a few things you must know but I would rather not discuss this any further in the street for people to hear that just so happen to walk by, I would appreciate it if you would let me inside, I assure you I'm not here to harm you and you can put the gun down"

Claire was stumped, could she just let the devil himself walk straight through the door? _tell him to leave, but he seems different he hasn't even grabbed me by the throat yet, he could be fooling you, but what if he has valuable information on Steve or sherry can I really pass that opportunity up, screw it _Claire slowly stood aside wondering if this was really such a good idea and ushered for him to come in _well no going back now _Claire sighed to herself and walked to sit down on the brown leather sofa refusing to let go of her gun whilst wesker sat at the other end being sure to not invade her space.

Wesker looked up to Claire to see her staring at him with defiant eyes, he couldn't help but to admire her she had grown into a very strong, beautiful woman he was soon disturbed from his thoughts when Claire spoke "go on" "as you are aware I'm a very wanted man miss Redfield" Claire nodded for him to continue "well after awaking from being burned alive by your brother I noticed a change physically and mentally in myself" wesker paused "I'm human dear heart" Claire stared in shock as she watched wesker take his sunglasses of to reveal bright blue eyes staring back at her wesker continued, snapping her out of the trance she was in "and as much as I hate to say this, I am vulnerable without my powers, which is why I need to stay here for a while, you being the sister of my most hated enemy no one would ever suspect it" well Claire could not deny that he sure thought this out _but can I trust him after everything he has done_ "how do I know that It's not all lies and you won't just strangle me in my sleep" wesker couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him "do you really think that if I wanted you dead you would still be breathing at this very minute" Claire thought about that for a minute "no I suppose not, what's in this for me if I agree and how long do you plan on staying here?" "immunity you, your brother and your friends will be safe, I'll stay out of their way as long as they stay out of mine, and I will need to stay for a couple of months" Claire couldn't believe a chance to protect her brother, her friends_, what if he don't stick to his end of the deal,_ _what if he does, you have nothing to lose here_ "ok you can stay, but I want to know everything that has happened since Africa" "your wish is my command dear heart" Claire couldn't believe she was doing this,_ let's just pray Chris never finds out about this…_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLAIMER – I do not own resident evil or the characters**

**CHAPTER TWO**

After Claire had made a deal with the devil himself she showed him to the spare room which consisted of a single bed, a small wardrobe and a bedside table with a table lamp, the room was very small but he will have to make the best of it, she still couldn't believe she agreed to this after all albert wesker was a traitor and a outright arsehole but she had to think of Chris and the others.

It was three am and Claire was still unable to sleep, most likely due to the fact of the nap she had earlier _or the fact there is a psychopath next door sleeping _her inner voice butted in, Claire slowly closed her eyes trying to concentrate on falling asleep….._screw it _she jumped out of bed knowing it was useless trying to will herself to sleep, she made her way to the kitchen getting herself some orange juice and sat down at her small round dining table.

Claire heard movement coming from the guest room then heard footsteps coming her way then he came into sight, "may I come join you" he asked "yeah sure" wesker made his way to the table sitting opposite her, Claire took in his appearance he had definitely been sleeping, his hair was not as prim as normal and he was wearing pants with a vest top all black of course

"Who is after you" Claire asked

"Did Chris ever tell you about the wesker project"

"Yeah, and that you were the only survivor" Claire replied taking in how uncomfortable he looked talking about this certain subject

"well I'm not the only one left there is one other but his virus is more unstable than mine was, he wants to test my blood as he thinks my blood holds the key to making himself more stable" he looked at Claire who looked as she was about to pass out

"There is another one like you?"

"Yes"

"And he is infected just like you were"

"Yes"

"Shit, what are you going to do"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, but if I sit tight and wait, he will not expect it when I attack his facility"

"so basically you are going to get to him before he gets to you"

"Yes that's correct, you should get some sleep you look tired" with that he got up and made his way back to his room.

Claire awoke to an aroma of bacon and eggs, slowly sitting up, previous night's events coming back to her she made her way to the kitchen to see wesker standing over the cooker putting back, eggs and some toast on to 2 plates that were on the work top next to the cooker then placing them on the table

Claire could only stare in horror, "hope your hungry miss Redfield, don't give me that look I do have to eat the same as you do now" Claire shook her head and silently laughed "sorry I just never had you down as a chef, it looks nice thank you" wesker nodded his head

They ate in silence, when they finished Claire got up from her chair taking the plate with her and putting it in the sink "umm I have a meeting I've got to attend, I shouldn't be back any later than six tonight, help yourself to the food and to the bath, I'll put some towels in your bedroom for you" wesker nodded "thank you miss Redfield"

Wesker watched as Claire left, _well a shower sounds like a good idea, _wesker made his way to the bathroom picking up the towels Claire had placed on the end of the bed on his way, he turned the shower on making sure it was the right heat, taking his top off and starting to unbuckle his pants he was overcome with a sick, dizzy feeling followed by a headache no more like a migraine but worse, grabbing on to the side of the sink taking deep breaths wishing for it to stop "shit" he hissed under his breath after a few minutes the pain subsided he slowly lifted his head up then felt wet drip down his nose looking into the mirror he saw blood dripping wiping it away he stared into the mirror wondering how he ended up here in this state in the same apartment as that blasted red headed woman….


	3. Chapter 3

**I checked over and fixed spelling mistakes on the last two chapters; if I missed anything please let me know **

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own resident evil or the characters, apart from Gemma and Nicole**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Claire was exhausted the meeting did not go well, her boss wanted her to follow the rules but the problem with that was if you always followed the rules many lives would not be saved because you would get there too late, ridiculous, the way things were going with terrasave she was seriously considering joining the BSAA, then that leads to another problem could she really work with her over bearing brother.

Her brother meant well, he didn't want his little sister to get hurt but god Claire felt like she was in a prison at times, she was in her car pulling in to the driveway making her way to the front door, opening it she instantly noticed how quiet it was _Wesker must of gone to bed_, Claire made her way to the bathroom to clean up before going to bed herself.

She made her way to back to her bedroom after getting ready, Wesker's door was slightly ajar so she quickly peeked inside to see him lying face down barely covered with a sheet, Claire couldn't deny that he was very well built and had a nice firm as…._CLAIRE Stop it, go to bed, stop perving _her inner voice telling her off her reply was to groan, no man that evil should look that damn good.

After getting into bed and turning off her light, Claire was fast asleep in minutes.

xxxxxx

The next week came and went with not much happening, Wesker spend ninety nine per cent of his time holed up in his bedroom, Claire had gone in there to give him dinner one day and got a nice "GET OUT" which to her was rude seeming as it is her apartment, so Claire had not bothered since she just left him to it, it was now Friday and she was awaiting for her friends Gemma and Nicole to call demanding that she goes on a girly night out with them and just as the thought came to her, her cell phone was ringing loud enough to wake the dead, she quickly pressed the button to accept the call putting the phone to her ear

"HI" that was Gemma shouting down the phone, Gemma was a very loud person by nature

"Hi Gemma, what's up?"

"What do you mean by what's up, its Friday that only means one thing PARTY!"

"Ok what's the plan?"

"My place, eight o clock"

"Ok I'll see you then"

Claire put her phone on the table _ok what the hell am I going to wear,_ she looked at her watch _great two hours to get ready, better get my ass in gear, _she made her way to her bedroom surprised to see wesker actually leave his room

"Miss Redfield"

"Umm Wesker, everything ok? you've been locked away in that room for a week now"

"everything is fine miss Redfield" he quickly walked past her, he did not want her knowing what was happening to him and thought it would be best to stay out of her way as much as possible, he was a very proud man and was not going to let anyone see how weak he had become.

He decided to make himself a sandwich, he had to eat something, the last week had been awful, not only had the headaches not gone away but he was also now feeling extremely nauseous, every day that went by without the virus in his system his health was deteriorating with it, if he didn't find a way of getting the only sample left that was in the hands of Alex he would die

Sitting at the table, he forced the sandwich down, and could hear Claire groaning down the hall, getting up he decided he would go and see exactly what she was groaning about, her bedroom door was wide open and he saw her standing over her bed that had half a dozen different dresses laid out on it

"Going anywhere nice Miss Redfield" he smirked when he saw Claire flinch satisfied with himself that he scared her a little

"I'm going out with the girls tonight, and don't know what the hell to wear and only have an hour and a half to get ready"

Clare stopped herself knowing she was going to start rambling on and on, she always did find it stressful picking out clothes to wear, especially dresses, it didn't help with the fact that she would prefer jeans and a t-shirt any day

"I think the red one will look best" Claire's head shot to him with her mouth widen open _did he just help me pick out what I should wear seriously the Albert Wesker that hates my guts, who is a cold heartless bastard, something is not right with this.._

"Ok thanks" giving him a confusing look

"Have a nice evening miss Redfield, I'll leave you too get ready"

"Thank you" as he closed the door Claire was frozen in her spot surprised at how nice he was being but she couldn't deny she liked this side of Wesker, she looked at the red dress _red dress it is _smiling to herself.

xxxxxx

It was three in the morning when Wesker heard Claire come home and by the sounds of it she had just fallen over, he was In bed laying there just about to try and get back to sleep when another loud bang was heard followed by a giggle, _are all Redfield's so annoying _he made his way to the living room seeing Claire on the floor, he couldn't help the grin seeing her sitting on the floor, hair a mess from her night of fun and frolics, she turned to him

"Hey, Blondie how's it hanging" she said with a big grin

Wesker raised his eyebrows at the nickname that the drunk Claire had decided to give him "it's hanging just fine Miss Redfield, are you going to stay there the whole night"

Claire gave a toothy grin and laid down on the floor "yeah why not"

Wesker had to try and get her off the floor knowing that she wouldn't appreciate the aches and pains in the morning; he walked over to where she was laying bending down and picking her up by her arm

"your very strong, do you work out?" he decided to ignore her, he knew full well what women were like when they are intoxicated, they basically turn into a man but just worse, he guided her-half carried her to her bedroom, laying her down on the bed, taking her shoes off then pulling the cover over her.

Claire looked at him, well tried to, after all those shots of tequila her vision was just slightly fuzzy "good night Blondie" she whispered and with that she was asleep.

"goodnight Claire" he made his way to the door closing it behind him but not before taking a quick peek first with a small smile not knowing why he smiled in the first place


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own resident evil or the characters**

**Thank you for the reviews, they give me the extra push to continue, it has taken a bit longer to get this chapter out due to being a very busy girly and having a very difficult person in my life that unfortunately can't be removed but anyway hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next morning Claire awoke to a loud thud coming from Wesker's room, jumping straight out of bed, regretting as soon as she did feeling the after effects of the previous night of fun that she really could not remember at the moment, she made her way to the spare room groggily knocking quietly on the door

"Hey wesker you ok in there" there was a long pause and Claire was just about to walk in when she got a sharp reply

"I'm fine don't worry about me I just hit my leg on the bed that's all"

Claire didn't believe that, she could hear pain in his voice, before really thinking it through she quickly stormed in the room before she could change her mind.

She scanned the room to find wesker kneeling on the floor with his head in his hands, he looked to her "get out" he shouted through gritted teeth

"What's wrong" she said whilst slowly walking over to him

"Get away from me" wesker said slowly getting to his feet with a very angry look on his face, Claire didn't know what to do the way he was looking at her now made her want to run and hide under her bed but she could tell that he was in a great deal of pain from the strained look on his face and beads of sweat running down his forehead and Claire being Claire could not stand to see anyone in pain even if they did deserve it

"Let me help... argh" it all happened so fast but the next thing she knew she was pinned up against the wall with large hands tightly wrapped around her throat cutting off her air supply

"I told you too get out" Claire was beginning to panic Wesker could see it in her eyes even though she was trying her hardest to look defiant, why did she have to come in here as much as he hated her brother he really did not want to be forced to harm her, he did not know why he felt this way and tried not to think about it, he could only put it down to the virus being no longer in his system which has caused him to be less aggressive , yes that's it, there is no way in hell he would ever feel anything for this woman he was currently choking to death, she was starting to slump he quickly loosened his grip to let her have some air before she passes out

Claire sucked in a big mouthful of air, glad to be able to breathe again; she looked at wesker, whose hand was still loosely wrapped around her neck

"Please wesker let me go"

Wesker was looking at her she could see the cogs turning in his head, a moment later he let her go turning his back to her, Claire left the room still shaken up by what had just happened it was best to leave him be, before he did decide to actually kill her, _what the hell is wrong with him, _there was something he wasn't telling her but she doubted he would tell her if she decided to interrogate him on the matter _maybe he will talk to me in his own time, until then I'm staying well out of his way._

XXXXXX

The next few days Claire had not seen wesker he was either in his room or out this generally happened at night she didn't know what he was doing and really did not want to know anyway, Claire was currently in the kitchen fixing up a quick meal for herself and one for wesker just in case he wanted it later, she had been stuck at the office all day up to her eyeballs in paperwork so Claire picked up a bottle of red wine on her way with the excuse that she deserves it

Claire placed her food on the table and sat down just about to have a mouthful of food when she heard the front door open, wesker came into her view, and he looked a lot calmer than when she last saw him

"There is a plate for you on the side"

"Thank you" wesker relied fetching his dinner and sitting across from Claire

They ate half of their meal in silence, if Claire was to be honest with herself she was shitting herself Wesker was unpredictable and there was no telling when he would decide to have an outburst, she heard wesker clear his throat not wanting to look at him she kept her eyes on the table

"I apologize for what happened, I know you were only just trying to help" Claire was shocked, she was not expecting an apology especially from wesker of all people

"Umm ok, would you like a glass of wine" she asked him, he looked up

"yes that would be lovely miss Redfield thank you" she got the bottle of wine and two glasses from the cupboard filling them then placing one in front of wesker then taking hers and sitting back down, she downed the glass in one go she was going to need it with what she was just about to ask the maniac in front of her

"Why were you in so much pain that day, what's happening to you" she quickly said before she could chicken out, she looked over to wesker who stiffened at her question

"It's none of your concern miss Redfield" he said through gritted teeth, Claire could tell he was getting angry at her so she decided to not push any further for the time being

"Ok" was all she said a quick glance at wesker told her he was surprised she had decided to not push any further "you do know you can call me Claire, besides I find being called miss Redfield rather irritating" Weskers eyebrow shot up followed by a smirk

"Well I don't like being called Blondie" he watched her expression change to confusion, he chuckled to himself obviously Claire couldn't remember much from her night out on the town.

"What?" she almost shouted

"when you came home the other night you were very drunk, you called me Blondie, asked me how it was hanging then I had to put you to bed because you were incapable of getting yourself to bed" Claire had her hand over her mouth through the whole speech, he could see she was trying to hold back laughter though that didn't last long before her hands that were over her mouth shot down to her stomach whilst laughing

"I called you Blondie" she shrieked through her giggling fit

Wesker got up from his chair "goodnight Claire" Claire who was still laughing finally managed to find some air to reply to him "goodnight Blondie" wesker rolled his eyes and turned to head to his bedroom with a small smile that Claire did not see.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, here is the next chapter, before we continue I'd like to say a few things, I'm happier with how this chapter has turned out, the others I'm not really happy with, this chapter is also longer which I'm also happy with and I hope that with each chapter I get better and better, this is the point in the story when things will start to pick up a pace and I will be slowly working other RE characters into the storyline, anyway enough of my rambling, here we go oh and please review if you have the time.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own resident evil or the characters**

**Italics – thoughts**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

A lone figure was sat starring at his computer lost in thought, he needed that blood sample his episodes of losing control were beginning to grate on his last nerve, the problem was the person he needed had disappeared, he heard heels walking from being him, he spun round in his chair to face her… Ada Wong had started working for him a few years ago, she was very good at what she did and a valuable asset to the company but her loyalty lay with herself so as soon as he got what he wanted from her he would dispose of her, a shame really, to let such a beautiful-intelligent woman go to waste.

Ada was the first to speak "I've found him"

"Really, good work Ada, and where is the maggot hiding this time"

"With the one and only Claire Redfield"

"Well I am surprised" he chuckled _of all people he goes to her the sister of his long-time_ nemesis, well I'll be _damned_ "get a team prepped we are going to be pay dear Albert a visit"

"yes sir" with that Ada left leaving Alex with his thought, _tomorrow is going to be a very entertaining night, you can run but you can't hide forever little brother…_

_XXXXXX_

Claire was currently sitting in front of the TV watching Shaun of the dead she couldn't help but laugh at it, even after all the hellish situations she had been in over the years she had still managed to keep her sense of humour, as she was laughing at the group of survivors pretending to be zombies to get past the actual zombies that were blocking the way in to the pub Wesker had come sat next to her raising his eyebrow with a smirk.

"I'm surprised you would even laugh at things like this anymore Claire"

Claire looked at him "well if I didn't laugh I would cry"

"Very true, I think it's about time I told you what's wrong with me, I didn't want to tell you but I did promise I'd tell you everything that has happened since my assumed death" Claire nodded for him to continue,

"In short… I'm dying without the virus I will be dead in the matter of weeks, Alex has a sample of the virus that he stole from Birkin, William made a replica just in case and kept it a secret, but back when me and Birkin worked for umbrella Alex had his hands in everyone's business and it didn't take long for Alex to find it and keep it for himself at this point Alex had already injected himself with his own creation, which we were unaware of then shortly after he disappeared".

Claire just stared at him for a few seconds before she found her voice "so you want to infect yourself again"

Wesker noticed the look of horror on her face "yes, I will keep to my end of the deal, you will all be safe from me, you have my word for what it's worth" Claire did not say anything she just turned her attention back to the movie, he couldn't blame her for not trusting his word, her face showed worry probably the worry that he will stab her in the back just like everyone else that he had ever come across.

He was not going to do that to her, the time that he had spent with he had grown fond of her, she accepted him into her home even though she should of just shot him on the spot when she had the chance, she showed concern over his well-being when he was on the floor in agony when she should of stood there laughing at his misfortune but no, she showed him compassion and treated him like a man not a monster and she was the first person in his life to treat him that, she was a dear heart indeed.

Wesker was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the soft weight that had placed itself on his shoulder, he tilted his head down to see that Claire had decided to use him as a pillow, he could tell by her breathing that she had fallen asleep, he thought he would let her sleep a little while, Wesker was surprised at how comfortable he felt at this very moment he wasn't too sure what this meant but for once instead of questioning it he thought he might as well enjoy it before long it wasn't just Claire who was sleeping…

XXXXXX

Ada Wong had been pacing in her quarters, she was beginning to regret ever working for Alex, the only reason she had agreed in the first place was because he paid a lot more than Wesker and well her and Albert were not really seeing eye to eye but now she wished she had stayed with him, Ada knew that as soon as she had served Alex's purpose she would be deemed useless than discarded like a toy that he had become bored with.

She had to warn Albert of Alex's arrival if Alex was to stabilize his virus he would be more powerful than Albert ever was, Alex was power hungry, he wants the world at his feet begging him for mercy, Alex and Albert were as insane as each other but Ada was sure that the world would stand have more of a chance with Albert running the show _who now sounds insane _she told herself.

Ada made her way out of her room making her way to the security room, there were two men inside half watching the security feeds coming from the security camera that were located all over the facility, she tapped on the door walking inside "hey boys" she said in a sultry voice with a smile "Alex has asked me to take over, you boys go take a break" the men both looked at each other not too sure if they should leave, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of Alex's temper most that had did not live to tell the tale.

"Um ok sure" one of the men said "we will be back in half hour" the men went to leave shutting the door behind them, Ada turned back at the wall of feeds looking for the one that is monitoring the basement level, the corridors seemed clear of any personnel, which was a bonus she needed to get that sample, there was no way Albert would be able to defend himself against Alex without it.

Ada made her way to the elevator, she was hoping that this was going to be an easy get in, get the virus then get the hell out of here because it was not going to be long before the security guards come back from their break or someone would realise the security room is empty, she pressed the button to descend to the basement level finally after what seemed like an eternity she heard the beep that told her the elevator had stopped.

Making her way down the corridor the viral containment room was in sight sliding the key card from her bra she slip the card down the card reader that let off a soft beep by a mechanical click of a lock, opening the door she went to the cabinet labelled W, she was grateful the viruses were categorised in alphabetical order because she sure didn't have the time to waste, seeing the vial labelled _Albert Wesker_ she grabbed it securing it in her pouch attached to her thigh underneath her long red dress.

_Now all I got to do is make it out of here before Alex realises his key card is missing…_

_XXXXXX_

Claire awoke and was confused as to why she was not laying down, her eyes shot open and bolted up straight realising she had fallen asleep on Wesker who was still asleep lightly snoring _that's great, just great Claire, pretend it never happened,_ Claire looked at her watch that read four am, she decided to make herself a coffee, there really was not much point going back to sleep now.

Claire didn't know how to feel about what Wesker had told her earlier, a part of her thought that it was a good thing that he was dying, he was not a good man he had murdered innocent people, nearly killed her and her brother, he nearly unleashed a virus that would of brought on the end of the world but the other part felt some pity towards him.

He was a mystery, and she was sure that for him to become the man he is today he had to of gone through something traumatic in his life, she could see something in him, her intuition was telling her very strongly that he is not the man she had once perceived him as maybe one day she will unravel the mystery that is Albert Wesker.

XXXXXX

Wesker slowly opened his eyes to find Claire no longer beside him, he stretched before getting up, making his way to the kitchen to find Claire sat at the table with a coffee reading a newspaper.

"Good morning Wesker" she practically singed

"Good morning Claire, high on caffeine?" he asked

"Yeah this is my eighth" he chuckled at that,

"What are your plans for the day?"

"I got to go finish some things of at work" she paused looking up from her newspaper "what's your plans"

"Do absolutely nothing as usual" he actually did not having anything to do, he had been sneaking out at night to visit some old friends to try and get information out of them about Alex's whereabouts but no one knew where he was so until then, there was not much he could do apart from find some way of luring him out of his castle but that would be putting himself and possibly Claire in danger.

"See you later" Claire waved to him before shutting the door behind her, now he was on his own again, if he didn't do anything about his current situation soon he was going to die of boredom before anything else he was sure, making himself a coffee he sat down, after ten minutes there was a knock on the door, he walked over to the peep hole and looked through to see no one there, opening the door slightly ajar he looked down to find a folded piece of paper, he grabbed it and shut the door opening it, reading to himself

**Dear albert**

**Six pm in the park, don't be late xxx ada**

Wesker was shocked, Ada had stabbed him in the back after she came from her mission in Spain, he was surprised that she would ever contact him again, but he knew that Ada would not do anything like this if it was not important, maybe he can get the information out of her that he needs, _dear, dear Ada looks like I'll be seeing you very soon…_

_XXXXXX_

Alex was fuming, he couldn't say he was surprised at what Ada did he just didn't expect her to turn on him so soon looks like I'll be seeing you Wesker sooner than planned can't have that virus contaminating that blood of yours and Ada you're going to be sorry you ever crossed me…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this will probably be last time I update now until the New Year so would like to wish everyone a merry Christmas and a happy new year and hope you all have a great time! Now for chapter 6, please review if you have the time, would be great to hear some feedback, be it good, or bad.**

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own resident evil or the characters**

**Italics – thoughts**

**CHAPTER SIX**

Wesker was standing in the run down park a few blocks from Claire's apartment, he had got here early, if there was one thing he knew about Ada was that she did not like to wait around or waste time much like himself, it was now a minute till it would be six pm and there was still no sign of the spy, Ada left the note just as Claire had left, which meant she was mostly likely watching the apartment for a while waiting for Claire to leave.

Ada was a smart woman, which wesker had always admired about her, when she stabbed him in the back even though he was without a doubt very pissed off he was In some ways very proud of her after all he was the one to train her.

It was now getting very dark, he could sense someone behind him, turning round he was greeted with a smug grin.

"Wesker" she said

"Ada, nice to see you, after all this time, tell me did you have fun when you sent me that fake sample" Ada's grin became bigger

"Well, you once told me to look after number one, that's exactly what I did, you taught me well"

"Hmm yes I did" he replied "what is this about, why did you want to meet me"

Ada took a pause before she spoke, knowing full well that Wesker was not going to like what he was about to hear.

"Alex knows where you are, you need to get away from here as soon as possible, he's planning to kidnap you tonight and I think you know why"

Wesker stopped to think a minute "why would you come to tell me this, I'm assuming you are working for him, do you have any idea what he will do to you once he finds out you have betrayed him?" he looked at Ada and noticed her mask was slipping, she was scared he could see it in her eyes.

"yes, but if he succeeds in what he is planning, no one will be left alive, he needs to be stopped" Ada looked at her watch "find somewhere to hide and take her with you, he will kill her" Ada walked slowly towards him planting a small kiss on his cheek, her mouth lingering next to his ear "kill him, save us" she whispered in his ear, he watched as she walked out of the park, disappearing around the corner at the end of the street, Wesker stood there a moment, collecting his thoughts for just a second before making his way to the apartment hoping that Claire was home from work.

XXXXXX

Claire was just about to head to the bathroom to freshen up when the front door flew open, she saw Wesker rush in, kicking the door shut behind him with worry etched on his face, he walked straight past her and into her bedroom, _what the hell is he playing at "_Wesker what are you doing?" Claire asked as she watched as Wesker chucking garments of clothing into her rucksack that was just beside her bed.

"We need to leave now, I'll explain later" Wesker spoke in a deep voice that reminded Claire of her father when he was telling her and Chris what to do.

"what, no I want to know what is going on first, this is my home and who says I want to go anywhere with you" she shouted, there was no way in hell that she was going to be bossed around like a child by HIM, Claire watched as wesker also shoved the gun from under her bed in the bag as well, walking towards her, grabbing her arm causing her slight pain and dragging her to the front door.

Claire was trying to fight her way out of his grip, he wasn't surprised he knew that this was not going to be easy, not only was she stubborn, but she was also a woman, he was just about to open the door when he felt a fist connect with the side of his head, letting Claire go he held his head, he looked at Claire who looked a bit shocked at her own actions.

"now, listen and listen carefully miss Redfield, if you want to stay here, that's fine by me" he paused, he was not planning on leaving her here, he gave her his word she would be safe and Albert Wesker never went back on his word, he would knock her out cold and carry her out of here if it comes down to it, "Alex is on his way here, and believe me when I say this, he will kill you without hesitation, now if you want to end up a bloody mess on the floor then you stay but I'm getting the hell out of here with or without you, your choice"

Claire couldn't move nor could she breathe properly, if this Alex guy was as dangerous as Wesker has told her, she was as good as dead already, she had to think logically, it was either stay here and die or go with Wesker , she thought about staying with Chris then she remembered he was half way across the world on vacation with Jill taking a well-earned break from their ordeal in Africa.

"Ok, but as soon as he is off our trail, I want to come back home" she looked at Wesker to see his eyes darting to the front door and the windows as if he was expecting Alex to come crashing through at any given minute.

"Ok Claire, as you wish, now let's get the hell out of here" Wesker picked up her bag as Claire went to grab her car keys from the coffee table, both running to the car, getting in, Claire started the car up, driving off.

XXXXXX

Alex was stood in the middle of the living room that belongs to the one miss Redfield, he was too late, he felt like he was burning from the anger that was threatening to overtake him, now he was going to have to go on a mad goose chase, wesker and his little bitch could be anywhere by now, rage over took him as he thrust his hand into the coffee table, the table instantly snapping in half.

He looked at his men, all very quiet probably thinking he had snapped and was going to have another murderous rampage, but no Alex had regained his control, loosing himself right now was not going to solve the problem at hand.

"I want Mr wesker and miss Redfield found, dead or alive I don't care" his men weren't moving "NOW" they all practically ran out of the apartment getting into their vehicle's driving off in different directions, Alex dialled a number on his cell phone, it rang twice before the person on the other end picked up "I want as much information on miss Redfield's vehicle that you can find asap" he heard a quick "yes sir", disconnecting the call Alex slid his cell phone back in his coat pocket.

_I'll find you Albert._

_XXXXXX_

Claire and wesker drove in silence, they were heading east hoping to get a good distance between them and Alex before finding somewhere to stay, they had to ditch the car, then trek on foot or preferably maybe find another car, Wesker was certain that the first thing Alex would do is track them is by tracking Claire's car which meant they had to lose the car at the first opportunity.

They had been driving now for two hours, Claire had not said a word to him since leaving the apartment, his head was still hurting from the hit he had taken from Claire, she could pack a punch he would give her that, she still had the same fiery temper as she did all those years ago, he quickly turned his head to glance at Claire, her hands were holding the steering wheel tightly and her face hard.

"Claire, we need to ditch the this car, we can't give him anything to track us with" Claire looked at him for a second before turning her head back to the road in front of her

"Great, then what do we do?" she asked sounding very annoyed, mind you he couldn't blame her

"We will need to find another car to use"

"You want us to steal a car?"

"We have no other choice, not unless you want to go on foot" he replied

"Well if we get caught, I'm blaming you" Wesker couldn't help but smirk

"Very well" Wesker knew this was going to go bad to worse before this was all over, he just hoped Claire was strong enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own resident evil or the characters**

**Italics – thoughts**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Claire awoke, remembering all that had occurred, jolting up in her seat looking over to the driver's seat to find no one there, _where the hell did he go, _getting out of the car she looked around to find nothing, just a dead beat road in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by vast woodlands.

Wesker had taken over the driving after she nearly passed out at the wheel but she wasn't expecting to wake up and find no Wesker in sight, _I'm going to kill him when I find him…._

_XXXXXX_

Wesker was making his way back to the car, hoping Claire had not awoken yet, when nature called he had no choice but to pull over, he could see the car in sight and he also could see Claire who did not look as if she was in a very good mood, making his way up the slope back on to the road.

"Claire, time to go"

Claire turned around facing him with a scowl on her face "where the hell were you, I thought you had abandoned me in the middle of god knows fucking where" she shouted with fists clenched

"Apologies, nature called"

He watched as Claire stormed off in obvious anger, walking straight past the car

"Miss Redfield where are you going" after getting no reply he sighed, walking fast to catch her up

"Miss Redfield this is not wise" she stopped spinning round glaring at him

"well neither was letting you stay with me was it, now thanks to you I have a maniac after me, my life has been turned upside down and I'm on the run with you of all people" she shouted at him, watching her he could see, she was fighting back tears, obviously what was happening had finally hit her.

"you need to get a grip, if you want to survive this" he spoke in as calm of a voice as he could manage, he was hoping she would snap out of this sooner rather than later, time could not be wasted right now

He turned back making his way to the car, hoping she would follow, he stopped in his tracks, he was sure he could hear crying, turning around round he saw Claire sitting on the floor, elbows resting on her knees with her head in her hands, shaking and sobbing, he walked back to her, bending down in front of her

He softly spoke to her "Claire we need to keep moving"

She looked up at him tears streaming down her face, what he did next even shocked himself

He reached to Claire cupping her face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumbs, standing up he held out his hand, she took it slowly standing, pulling herself together, taking a deep breath, "let's go" she commanded, making their way back to the car.

XXXXXX

Three hours later Wesker and Claire found themselves outside of a run-down hotel, opposite was a gas station, they walked into the gas station to pick food supplies before getting a room at the hotel for the night, they were both knackered and a needed a proper rest, also Wesker need to formulate the plan for what they were going to do next.

After getting there food which mainly consisted of junk, they walked in the hotel walking up to reception pressing the bell, a few seconds later an old man walked out looking like he had been sleeping.

"ahh hello there"

Claire was the first to answer "umm hi, we need a room for the night"

Stretching his back the old man looked through his books "we only have one room available, I take it you two are a couple? I must say you look very good together"

Wesker and Claire stared at each other for a second, both a bit tongue tied, their focus snapped back to the old man when he chuckled "It's ok I understand" Claire shot him a confused look not understanding just what he meant by that "here is your key, room 26, enjoy your stay, if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you" wesker replied to the man heading back outside to their room, they unlocked the door and walked into the room they both froze, staring at a double bed, and there was Claire hoping they would get a bed each.

"you can take the bed Claire, I'll have the floor" Claire was surprised, he didn't seem the gentleman type, Claire didn't know what kind of man wesker was anymore, she had always thought him to be deceitful, cruel and unfeeling, now it seemed that man never existed, she looked at wesker "thank you wesker" she said with a warm smile.

Wesker smiled back at her, unable to stop himself, wesker was not a good man, he knew it and so did everyone else who had ever known him, but he wished to be that man no longer, he wanted to live and felt that something had been missing in his life all along and staring at claire now, well he was pretty sure what that something was…

**A/N There you have it, sorry this chapter is short, not been very well, and spent most of the holidays ill so last thing I wanted to do was write, anyway please review and next chapter will be longer, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER – I do not own resident evil or the characters**

**Italics – thoughts**

**Right I'm very sorry if people aren't completely happy with this chapter, but just had to write something, I hope that you do. It's way too short but just need to get into the swing of it again, anyways here is chapter 8.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Wesker was sat on the couch next to the window of the hotel room that overlooked the car park, keeping a watch just in case Alex had managed to track them already, he glanced over to Claire to see her sleeping soundly, she looked so beautiful and relaxed like she had no care in the world, but he knew that was in no shape or form true not since the day she had stepped foot into the plagued raccoon city going on a mad goose chase to find her brother that nearly cost her life.

Claire was a survivor, being put into situations she had no real training in, but she still survived he respected her for that, Wesker took off his coat beginning to feel hot in the small room he and Claire were currently occupying.

Wesker took off his coat and got up to hang it upon the coat hanger that was fitted to the wall beside the front door, as he lifted his arm to the hanger he was overcome with another intense headache causing him to drop his coat on the floor, holding his head in his hands he inwardly screamed for the pain to stop, a few minutes later the pain subsided.

Wesker made his way to the bathroom to splash his face with some water, holding on the to the sink taking a few deep breaths, lost in thought Wesker hadn't realised Claire had awoken in the other room, and the next thing he felt was a warm hand on his shoulder jarring him immediately from his thoughts;

"Hey, you ok" Claire asked, concern showing in her voice

"I'm fine Claire go back to bed" he replied calmly

Wesker felt the hand that was on his shoulder take his hand in to her own gently pulling him towards the bedroom.

Pointing to the bed Claire said,

"Get in, it's big enough for both of us, just keep your hands to yourself" she said with a smile on her face

Wesker climbed in to the bed closing his eyes, a few moments later he felt Claire snuggle in to him, before he could even question why she did he, he fell asleep.

XXXXXX

Wesker awoke turning his head to see Claire still sleeping, getting up he thought he could here men shouting from across the car park, standing still he listened intently for something else but nothing, _great!_ _Now I'm going crazy too, just what I need _walking over to the front door he picked up the coat that had fell on the floor.

As he was putting it on he noticed something in the corner of his eye that was laying on the floor where his jacket had been, as he lent down to pick up the object he gasped, it was a syringe filled with yellow liquid, it looked the same as the prototype virus William had given him all those years ago.

_How did it end up here, _he thought to himself, A_da, when she had kissed me on the cheek she must of snuck it into my pocket, well I'll be dammed, she wasn't a complete waste after all_

Wesker was stunned staring at the liquid the looking over to Claire one sentence replaying over and over in his head

_Kill him, save us…._

_**I know that was not the best I've done, I will probably come back and redo a few of these chapters at some point.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own resident evil or any of the characters **

**Italics – thoughts**

**Chapter nine**

There it was again, the shouting could be heard, he looked over to Claire to see her stirring, quickly shoving his coat on he put the vial in his pocket.

"Hey what's happening" Claire mumbled not fully awake yet blinking at him with hazy eyes

"I think we have company" Wesker stated grabbing her hand and practically dragging her out of the bed

"stay on the ground" he instructed in a low voice that almost sent her into a panic then and there whilst peering out the window trying to get a look outside, he couldn't see anyone but he knew there was, his adrenaline had kicked in, and was quickly trying to come up with a plan to at least get Claire to safety but panic and worry had begun to sink, for the first time in his entire life he was worried about the safety of someone else the emotions currently running through him were so foreign that he felt weak, he was unable to control himself and the current situation, he was always a man that was in control of his emotions, himself and everyone around him _well you sure as hell messed that up didn't you _the voice in his head mocked him, he quickly composed himself, he could not have her harmed because of him, it was him that Alex really wanted not her, grabbing Claire's hand he slowly opened the door just to be met with a sound of a gunshots, quickly closing the door and kneeling to the ground before being hit he looked at Claire trying to quickly form up of a plan of getting Claire and himself out of immediate danger, looking to the bathroom he dragged Claire of her feet heading towards the door in which he received a few harsh words.

"through the window" Wesker commanded in a desperate tone, Claire stopped looking at him with frightened eyes the tone in his voice sent shivers down her spine never had she heard him speak with worry so evident in his voice, Claire was beginning to really get scared, she knew that this was Alex who had sent the men after them and from what he had spoken of the man so far she knew they were now in very hot water and would need some kind of miracle to get out of it, she wanted to run to just leave Wesker to deal with this mess after all its his past and his mistakes that has led to this but she knew she could never do that not even to him, she could see something in him, something beneath all that hate and anger that he only showed others, she could see that he was capable of caring for another and him staying with her and taking her with him instead of leaving her at her apartment to get brutally murdered by Alex proved that, he could of just ran then and looked after number one, but it seems even the coldest man on the planet can still have a heart, doing as she was told she began to climb through the window although she was struggling to fit through she made it with just one bruise from catching her elbow on the window handle, looking back at Wesker she asked

"How are you going to get out, there is no way you are going to get through this window" Claire almost shouted at him

"I'll find a way just stay out the back of the hotel find somewhere to hide" looking at her sternly but softly he watched her walk away hesitantly.

Wesker moved back into the main room peeking outside he could see a dozen men lined up all pointing their weapons at the window, he put his hand in his pocket pulling out the syringe, there was only one way him and Claire were going to get out of this, quickly plunging the syringe into his arm before he could change his mind he could only sigh, a part of him did not want this, he wanted to remain human he knew that as soon as Claire sets her eyes on him with his feral cat like eyes glowing back at her will make her pull away from him and for her to look at him in fear and hatred he didn't think he could handle her looking at him that way but he did not want her to become a pawn to Alex, even though Claire is a strong woman she could not stand up to a man like Alex he would tear her to pieces, he wanted to stop Claire's pain and torment if that meant her turning on him and saving herself so be it at least he knew she was safe and he had done at least one thing right in his life.

Taking a long deep breath Wesker rose to his feet, putting his hand on the door handle he slowly opened the door, walking out into the car park with a look that told the men 'give me your best shot' he stopped in front of them, head held high with a smirk on his face

"So" he paused giving them his famous smirk "are you Moran's going to shoot me or what"

The next second he heard single bang, one of the men that he figured was the captain of the team due to him being slightly in front of the others had shot his gun, Wesker expected to feel pain but nothing had ever come he looked down himself to find no bullet wound confused he looked towards the men to find them looking behind him, he slowly turned to see Claire lying on the ground blood coming from her stomach.

The world seemed to come to a standstill _no no no this was not meant to happen, this can't be happening, not Claire, please not Claire_ he ran to her as fast as he could, completely forgetting the men behind him that were armed, falling to his knees he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest resting his head on top hers, her breathing was shallow, cradling her in his arms he looked at her, she was still conscious and obviously in a lot of pain she had been shot in the stomach, sweat was pouring from her forehead and her teeth were clenched trying to fight the urge to scream in pain, Wesker was trying to catch his voice, but every time he tried to speak it would nearly bring him to tear he couldn't lose her not now, what had this woman done to him, he noticed her face mirrored his and the only thing he managed to say before feeling a sharp pain in his back was

"you silly girl" he whispered with a sad smile, the last thing he remembered before everything went black was the same sad smile and shock staring back at him as she looked to his chest….

**There you have it, I finally got off my lazy ass and did another chapter, I found this chapter very emotional to write which was exactly what I've been needing to take the negative out of my personal life and put it into something a little more creative, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed and what not, you guys are great, even if many people don't like what I'm writing I'm glad that some people do and your support is greatly appreciated, please leave a review if you have time and tell me if you like the chapter, I will be honest and shhhoooooosh!, I did this chap in a hour whilst rather tipsy so if I've made some silly mistakes, please give me the heads up, cheers guys, be back soon **


End file.
